


Ты одна в этом мире

by Dr_Dormouse



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Dormouse/pseuds/Dr_Dormouse
Summary: В мире ночного кошмара у псаря Бернара появляется возлюбленная





	Ты одна в этом мире

– Это все болезнь, - говорили они.   
– У Наследника сейчас нет денег, чтобы ее вылечить, - говорили они.   
– Мы тебя просто так не бросим, - говорили они.  
– Посиди пока в городе, - говорили они.  
Они – странные мешки кровавого сала, покрытые длинными, болезненно пульсирующими наростами. Бернар и слова-то их с трудом разбирал, они не говорили - влажно хрипели, моргая воспаленными нагноившимися глазами – у кого по четыре, у кого по шесть черных блестящих глаз, без радужки и белков, один сплошной зрачок, бездна, в которую можно падать вечность. Они воняли разложившейся плотью и страданием.   
Они, эти куски мяса, называли себя его товарищами, но Бернар не узнавал в расплывшихся язвах ни весталку Юнию, ни разбойника Дисмаса, ни рыцаря Рейнальда. Можно было только догадываться, кто скрывается за очередной ожившей опухолью. И по голосам было не различить, все они бормотали, плевались и хрипло булькали, будто рот был набит той же разросшейся плотью, что покрывала их с ног до головы. 

И зачем он, Бернар, пошел в то подземелье – темнейшее из всех? Он считал, что долг бывшего служителя закона обязывает взять шипастую дубинку, залитую свинцом, и своего верного пса, дать бой Шаркающему Ужасу, чудовищу, притаившемуся в пещерах близ города. Но стоило Шаркающему Ужасу прикоснуться к Бернару липким холодным щупальцем, и Бернар, бывший псарь на королевской службе, начал видеть мир иначе. Самое жуткое в этом видении было то, что иногда, краем глаза, он видел, что в массе крови и мяса проглядывают знакомые лица. Но, стоило направить на них прямой взгляд, и они тут же оборачивались порождениями кошмара. 

Только двух существ он видел нормально: своего пса, старого Шолто, и ее. 

Бернар встретил ее в чаще, на очередной прогулке: он часто уходил из города, чтобы не видеть эти зловещие карикатуры на людей. Юная прекрасная девушка в темном платье улыбнулась Бернару и заговорила с ним так легко, будто они давно знакомы. Голос ее звучал, подобно музыке, и от темных волос исходил тонкий аромат изысканных духов. 

Она призналась, что часто наблюдала за Бернаром, когда он гулял под пологом ядовитого леса, но не решалась познакомиться: боялась собак. Шолто и правда поначалу вел себя недружелюбно, рычал и скалил зубы. Но Бернар, то подкармливая Шолто косточками, то почесывая за ухом, успокоил приятеля. Негоже им, двум нормальным в мире гниющей плоти, рычать на прекрасную девушку, объяснил Бернар, особенно, когда у нее такой тихий мелодичный голос и мягкие руки. 

Звали ее Клара. 

Руки у нее действительно были мягкими – и неожиданно сильными. Бернар пожал руку свой новой знакомой, когда прощался, и сам себе не сразу признался, что не хотел выпускать эти чудные трепетные пальцы. В городе его ждали только слизистые прикосновения щупалец и смрадное дыхание. 

Он встретился с этой девушкой и на следующий день: стащил сверкающее ожерелье из сундука казармы, покрытого все той же омерзительной коростой, что и все вокруг. В городе камни смотрелись тускло, на золоте остались отпечатки окровавленных пальцев, и Бернар долго пытался смыть эти следы. Но, стоило ему выйти на лесную поляну к высокому дереву, где произошла их первая встреча, как ожерелье предстало перед изумленной девушкой во всей красе. 

Она была скромной, эта красавица, покраснела и смутилась от подарка. Но Бернар, сбиваясь, от волнения взъерошивая рыжую бороду, подстриженную к этому свиданию, объяснил юной незнакомке: ты одна – отрада моих глаз. Он неуклюже проговорил: только ты сумела украсть меня из мира измученного мяса и гнойных выродков.   
И тогда она рассмеялась и сказала: если хочешь, рыжий псарь, я и правда тебя украду, я привыкла красть. Здесь мой дом, где мы будем с тобой счастливы. 

И Бернар ушел вместе с ней, и с тех пор, поговаривали в городе, в огромном гнезде в сердце чащи у чудовищной вороны по кличке Вопила, исчадия ада, завелись птенцы, которых верно охранял старый пес.

**Author's Note:**

> The Shrieker = Вопила. Странный перевод, но мне нравится.   
> Есть теория, что Вопила именно самочка :)


End file.
